1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a graft for augmentation rhinoplasty, the graft including osseous tissue and cartilage tissue, and a method of performing augmentation rhinoplasty using the graft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Types of rhinoplasty are very diverse, and various surgery procedures for rhinoplasty can be carried out depending on a patient's condition, request, a type of modification, a type of previous rhinoplasty, or a surgical method of previous rhinoplasty. Rhinoplasty is not only a surgery procedure for uplifting a nose or correcting a twisted nose, but also a surgery procedure performed in a wide range of fields including a correction of congenital deformity, a treatment for a defect caused by an accident, a reconstruction of the nose after removal of cancer tissue, and the like. For example, rhinoplasty may be carried out for orthodontic treatment purposes or cosmetic purposes when a nose is congenitally flat, a shape of the nose is changed, or a defect or a change occurs in a nose area due to a tumor surgery or the like.
Rhinoplasty is typically carried out by inserting materials to the nose, and types of the materials used herein can be divided into a graft and an implant. The graft may consist of a bone and a cartilage, and types of the bone can be divided into a cartilage bone, which is formed through ossification of the cartilage, and a membranous bone, which is formed through direct ossification of mesenchymal tissue. In general, the membranous bone, such as a cranial bone, is widely used for autogenous bone grafting in view of advantages of high survival rates and low absorption rates. In addition to the membranous bone, the cartilage bone, such as an iliac bone or a costal bone, may be also used for autogenous bone grafting. The cartilage has advantages of low absorption rates, survivability without a blood supply, and ease of shaping, compared to osseous tissue, and in this regards, nasal septum cartilage, auricular cartilage, or costal cartilage may be used mainly for augmentation rhinoplasty. In the case of using a bone graft among the grafts, the bone graft is not easily displaced based on firm bond fixation thereof, and furthermore, the bone graft can be obtained in a large amount without causing a foreign body reaction. However, bone fractures may occur with the bone graft, and there are difficulties in collecting the bone graft, leaving a bond graft donor site wound, handling the bone graft, dealing with large absorption, and lacking flexibility. In the case of using septal cartilage among autologous chondrocyte, the septal cartilage is easy to use, but has disadvantages of small availability and a difficulty in forming a firm line of nasal dorsum. The implant means an artificial inert material that can be left in body tissue for a long time without causing any chemical changes in the body tissue, and examples thereof include a silicone implant, a gore-tex implant, a mersiliene implant, a mesh-type implant, AlloDerm, and Proplast implant. However, since the implant is an artificial implant, the implant may cause a foreign body reaction and side effects, such as discolored skin, and displacement, olisthy, or inflammation after performing the method of augmentation rhinoplasty.
Therefore, there is still a need to develop a graft using autologous tissue to prevent a side reaction, such as a foreign body reaction, and obtain firm autologous tissue in a sufficient amount, and a method of performing augmentation rhinoplasty by using the graft.